A Tale Of Hearts
by KayEscape
Summary: I've been playing Harvest Moon lately, and decided to start a fan fiction on it n n I do not own any of the Harvest moon or franchise, all rights belong to them. If people like this I may be open to suggestions on what should happen!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything! **

All was still engulfed in darkness, however it had begun it's slow, reluctant retreat in the wake of a new day. I had already risen, not only before my alarm could violate the peace with it's blasted racket, but also before the rooster's crow had greeted the new dawn. It seems I was more organized today, no, perhaps not more organized, but more so I had settled into a routine and my new life here in the picturesque town of Bluebell.

Having risen so early, I could take my time showering, a total luxury. I treated each extended moment in the comfort of the hot streams of my shower as a treasure. And it was. It seemed just yesterday that I would miss the snooze button for my alarm and tumble from my bed wide eyed in a tangle of sheets, and barely have the time to spare to even wet my skin before rushing to start the day's work. I should of invested today's extra time in a hearty breakfast, as Grady and Hiro always scolded me for starting the day on an empty stomach. But I didn't. And I had no regrets. Perhaps I would just avoid them today so I wouldn't be subjected to another lecture.

Clean and dry, and now dressed, I looked around my house. It was eerily quiet. So empty, perhaps I would have to face Grady today after-all and look at getting myself a pet. It would be nice to have some company, and some extra help on the farm. I turned on the radio, for some background noise and to tune in for today's weather. "It will be a hot summer's day all day today!" The weather forecaster proclaimed cheerfully. It was the same voice, day after day. Kind of reassuring in a way.

I threw my rucksack over my shoulders, and I stepped outside, inhaling the fresh, crisp air. The morning's were cooler now as we edged closer to the end of Summer. Looking to the sky, the orange dawn reminded me of my arrival here. And the fur of certain little fox that had crossed my path. Could that really of been only a season ago? I rubbed my hands together, first heading to the Chicken barn where the five familiar faces of my little white hens were waiting impatiently. "Yes, yes, I know! Good morning to you too Ladies..." I said as they clucked expectantly. I ushered them outside for the day, and headed inside to collect the eggs, top up their feed and check they had nice clean water. I had cleaned the barn recently so it was still as tidy as a chicken barn could be. That sorted, I headed to my secondary barn. These inhabitants were far less pushy. In-fact it was always more of a mission to get them outside. My two milk cows Daisy and Lem were lazing about, chewing their cud. Along with my two sheep; Flower and Tinks who were napping along side each other. My horse, Fable had his head buried in the hay manger."Come on you lot! Get off your lazy butts, it's time to go outside!" After much fussing and coaxing, they were soon all out, grazing as if they had never seen grass their whole lives. "Drama queens..." I mutter. Since they were so focused on the grass, it made the task of tending to them much easier. It wasn't long before everyone was brushed, and the cows milked. The sheep had recently been shorn so there was little else to do with them. After tending to their barn and assured all was in order, I went to the next chore on my list. Crops. My small Bluebell home had little space for them for the time being, but I had still found a few prime spots to sow and tend, and also an alternative. Kohana. The farm at Kohana remained uninhabited, and with Ina's permission I made use of the un-used land, growing crops there. For now I had the time to make the daily trips to check them, but I wondered. As time went on, and my stock numbers grew, would I still have time? Perhaps I could persuade one of the Kohana residents to tend them for me in exchange for money, or a share of the produce.

I pondered these thoughts as I walked down the dirt road of my farm, maybe I could put something up on the requests board. I made my daily stop at the shipping box, dropping off my milk and eggs for Rutger to sort out later this evening. Despite his older age, the mayor could always be relied on to get things done. With my goods delivered, I continued walking, heading for the heart of Bluebell's township. I admired the perfectly pruned flowers in their quaint little flowerboxes, making a mental note to ask Rose for gardening tips when I finally get around to planting flowers of my own. I had two beds prepared, lining my drive way. I just hadn't had the time recently. My thoughts are interrupted by a familiar cheerful voice from across the distance "Alayne!" I look up to see Ash leaning against their fence, waving eagerly. He was always so bright and happy, no matter how early he rose, no matter the weather. I couldn't help but smile and return his wave. I pretended not to see Cheryl's disapproving face pressed against the window pane as I approached Ash. "Morning Ash, how's it going?" His smile widened even more "Just great! How's your farm doing today?" he inquires. "You're not trying to spy on me so your mother has an edge in our farm rivalry are you now Ash? I thought we were friends!" I exclaim, mock pouting. Ash pretends to be hurt by my words and we laugh, I wish him a good day and tell him I must be going if I'm ever going to get things done he nods in understanding but calls out as I go "See ya Alayne! If you have time later you should stop by!" I give him a final wave in acknowledgement. "I'll try, no promise though! Bye Ash" I hurry along, imagining a seething Cheryl plotting my demise. I'm not sure how Ash manages.

Remembering my earlier thoughts, I make a beeline for Grady's place. "Good morning Georgia!" I say with a wave. "Howdy Alayne!" she says with that sweet southern drawl of hers. Georgia was already out in the pasture, vigilantly watching her horses. I was forever wondering who loved them more. Georgia or Kana. It was surely a tie. If they could forget their rivalry for a moment they'd get along famously. Entering the store, I greet Grady. "Good morning Grady, you look tired" Grady was almost asleep at that desk, having shot up as the bell rang when I entered. I hoped I hadn't startled him. Within moments of arrival I was bombarded with an onset of pets, dogs and cats alike, vying for my attention. "Oh! Hello Alayne! Yes - I could do with a nap.. What can I do for you today?" He asks, perking up. "Actually, I was wondering if I could have a nosy at your pets. My house is rather lonely you see" I say trying to alternate pats between all the animals. Grady is wide awake now, I suppose you would be at the prospect of a sale in a small town. "Of course, have a look!" And so I do. How am I ever going to decide? I think, looking at all the adorable faces in front of me. I bend over, picking up the first pet that had greeted me. It was a kitten, completely white like new fallen snow, with a plush coat and big mesmerizing blue eyes. The moment I looked into them I knew I was a goner. This little guy had just stolen my heart. I must of been wearing an expression Grady knew all too well, because he laughed in a knowing matter. "That'll be 5000G" I smile, having trouble taking my eyes of this adorable kitten, could you die from something being too cute? Because I think I'm going to. I count out my money carefully, and hand it to Grady. "You got a good name for this one?" He asks as he puts the money away in his till. I shake my heard "No, I think i'll get to know him a little better first. Thank you Grady! I'll take good care of him!" I say as I tuck the purring bundle into the carrier Grady had provided. "Thanks Alayne! See you soon!"

As I leave Grady's, I turn to return to my farm before I halt in my steps. How could I even think of going home without showing him first! My gaze turns towards the direction of Howard's cafe, more specifically to the stall beside it. Cam's Flowers.


	2. It Started With A Flower

When I first came to Bluebell, I was quickly and warmly embraced by all the residents, simply as if I'd been a family member who'd returned home after a long trip. This made my initial meeting with Cam feel even more harsh. I was completely and utterly baffled by his demeanor. I had two ways I could go about dealing with this; I could either take it to heart and give him the old "I'll treat you how you treat me" regime, or I could shake it off and persist. The first wasn't really my style, I couldn't be quick to judge. And his cold reception actually made me feel even more determined to win his friendship. I was certain that a smile I had to work for to see would feel even better than the easy smiles I saw on the faces of everyone else. Ash's reassurances that Cam was a great guy once you got to know him gave me even further encouragement. So I set about my plan to win over the resident florist. That afternoon as I stood watch over my livestock, an idea struck me. Flowers. He was a Florist, and despite our brief encounter I could not help but notice how beautifully and tenderly his flowers were cared for. Each perfectly cut and arranged. He obviously loved flowers, right?

That evening after my work was done for the day I scoured the mountainside, searching for the perfect flower. The Harvest Goddess seemed to be on my side this tonight, the night sky was beautifully clear, and the moon full. The landscaped was bathed in gentle moonlight which helped my search all the more. I lost count of how many flowers I inspected that night. Possibly every single flower on the mountain. It couldn't just be any old weedy thing. No. I had to choose a flower with as much care as he gave his own. It was almost midnight when I finally crawled into bed, exhausted and covered in dirt. But I fell asleep with a smile on my face because I'd done it. The next morning I strolled right up to his stall, a huge grin on my face. He was facing away from the table, towards his flowers, probably organizing the for the day. I tapped him on his shoulder - I'll never forget the look on his face. He looked so surprised and perplexed, and then I held out the flower. It was beautiful if I do say so my self. A single wild magic red flower, a rare find. He looked me to the flower and back again. "This... This is for me...? Really? ...Thank you.. It's great" He said it awkwardly, as he tugged at his hat, but he took the flower very carefully from me. And I knew i'd done well.

With that single flower, began a tradition. Every single day, with exception of Mondays. The one day of the week Cam seemed to fall off the face of the earth. I was told he was travelling about, searching for new flowers and new ideas. Anyway, every single day I would search the mountains, and every day I would bring Cam a Flower. Sunshine or rain I was going to bring that flower to him. I hadn't missed a day yet. It wasn't long before the conversations became easier, and I swear if I was running late it almost seemed as if he was looking for me. Our friendship had bloomed, and I was glad i'd taken the time to plant the seed. Here we were.

"Cam!" I yell, waving my arm wildly, as if he couldn't see me. He waved a little awkwardly as I approached. One eyebrow raised quizzically. "Good morning Alayne.. What's the fuss about?" He asked, seeming the more perplexed the closer I got. "I just wanted to show you something - look I brought you a visitor..." I say with a sly grin as I pause, placing my rucksack down and carefully retrieve my new companion from the carrier and hold him out to Cam. Cam's expression softened in an instant "Oh" was all he said, as he carefully, took the kitten from my arms and into his own. He looked down on it adoringly, gently petting the kitten - evidently in all the right places because I could hear the purring even across the table. "He's cute huh?" I say happily. Cam finally looks up, a smile on his face. I felt my heart skip a beat, as always. His smiles sure were something. Guess I was right that they would feel better than the rest. "Yeah, he's adorable, he got a name yet?" I shake my head, "Nope, I only just walked out of Grady's and thought I had better bring him over for your seal of approval" At this point, Laney and naturally Howard had come out to see what the fuss was all about. There was no way Howard was going to miss out on potential gossip. "Ohhhhh! how cute!" Laney exclaimed, peering over Cam's shoulders. It was obvious that he wasn't going to give it up so Laney settled for petting the kitten from beside Cam. "Oh my, don't get any ideas you two. We are not getting a cat.. though.. this one is pretty cute..." Howard admired from the side, not wanting to get cat hair on him since he'd been in the middle of preparing the Cafe's menu for the day.

The kitten looked like he was in kitty-heaven. Laney had even fetched him a saucer of warm milk which he'd lapped up eagerly. I hope the little furball didn't think this is how his new life will be, being tended to like royalty. Though looking at Cam and Laney's reaction it would seem that I would be coerced into bringing him for visits. They were going to make me seem like a bad pet owner in comparison, lavishing him with all this attention. After some chatting Howard insisted him and Laney needed to get back to work, and hoped I could drop by later to make time for some juicy gossip. Another promise I couldn't make. But I assured Howard, like I had Ash that I would try. Once they were gone I sighed. "I had better let you get back to work" I say, thinking of all the never ending things I'd yet to do today. "Yeah.. Thanks for stopping by Alayne" He said, reluctantly surrendering my cat, which I popped back into his carrier. "Oh I nearly forgot!" I exclaimed, carefully opening my rucksack and producing a Moondrop flower to hand to him. "Thank you Alayne, this is lovely" He said, admiring my gift. "No problem! see you Cam!" I say, gathering my things. "See you Alayne.." He said quietly. I ducked into the general store to pick up some pet food, promising Deigo to let him know if I heard of any good money making schemes. And then home to get the little one settled in. I let him out of his carrier, watching as he wandered about my house, though never straying far. I lean over to pet him "Welcome home little guy"


	3. Naming The New Member

I'd wanted to leave the kitten inside to allow him some time to adjust - But he had other intentions. He followed me about, shadowing my foot steps, and generally sticking his nose where it didn't belong. At more than one point during the day I was utterly convinced I'd lost him only for him to leap out of no where, pouncing upon my shoes and scaring the living daylight out me. "That's it Mr. If you've got so much energy, you can get to work" I mumbled, scooping him up and plopping him into the pen with the hens. His white pelt blended in with their snowy feathers, and for all the world he simply looked like he was just another hen. He was a little ninja. A silent ghost. With those thoughts I grinned. I had a name now. "How about we call you Spook?" His little head popped up and he mewled. So it was settled.

Spook seemed content now, almost as if all he wanted was a name. He wandered about the pen. The Hens already seemed to like him, mainly because he would pounce upon bugs, trapping them under his paws, and then the hens would swoop in and quickly make a meal of Spook's unfortunate prey. I shook my head with a smile. I had a bit of a funny farm going on here sometimes. I made my way over to my main field, where Fable was waiting patiently, ears perked. He knew it was time. "You're such a clever boy aren't you?" I say as I rub him behind his large black ears, before I clamber up onto his back. "Lets go boy" I say softly, giving him a light squeeze. He was a good horse, even though I missed my old Pony Dinkleberg greatly. We had arrived together in Bluebell, and before that I had grown up with him. I'd been riding since I knew how to walk. But Dinkle was getting on in age, and it wasn't fair to ask him to pull the ever growing weight of the cart, or make the long trips between towns. Especially with Winter edging closer. So I'd left Dinkleberg in the capable hands of Kana, since he had experience with older horses, I knew Dinkleberg would be well cared for alongside Hayate. The two seemed to very much enjoy each others company and Kana told me I was welcome to visit anytime. I knew I had made the right choice but it didn't stop the small occasional pangs of guilt I felt.

I could let my mind wander as much as I liked when riding Fable, he already knew the path to Konohana like the back of his hoof, and it was obvious he enjoyed the trip. His ears were perked, as we made our way along the mountain path at steady, pace. It had been a little strange going from pony to thoroughbred but I had to admit, Fable's gait made for a much smoother ride compared to the bouncy trip on pony back. As we neared Konohana I spied Dirk, on his way to make his deliveries to Bluebell. "Hey Dirk!" I say giving him a wave. "Hey Alayne! Sorry can't stay and chat I'm running late!" He says, as we pass I notice he's puffing, from effort of walking the mountain. Not to mention from the heat. Poor Dirk. He'd be the one to benefit most when the tunnel was finally cleared. "No problem Dirk, hey would you like me to give you a ride back to Konohana this evening?" Dirk grinned, "Ohh yes please Alayne! That'd be great!" He says, while still walking. "Alright, meet my at my house when you're done and we'll give you a lift home" Dirk nods as he disappears from view, and I think I caught a "Thank you" carried on the breeze.

Whenever I made the trips to Konohana with my cart in tow, Dirk would often hitch a ride on the back of the cart. He always seemed really grateful for it, especially in poor weather. I felt bad I hadn't brung it today, but then again it wouldn't of done him much good at this time. As we enter Konohana, I feel relaxed. I loved the scenery of this town, and the architecture. But unfortunately animals were my passion, and raising them was what I did best. That could only be done in Bluebell, so I had to make do with visits here. "Hello Alayne, Whenever I see your face it reminds me of delicious crops!" Says Sheng with a grin, as we ride past and I wave. I really didn't know to feel about that comment. Especially coming from a full grown man in a panda suit. I'd like to think it was a compliment of sorts. I pause by Kanas to greet Dinkleberg and Hayate, giving them both treats and Fable too, so he wouldn't get jealous. I let him graze beside the paddock while I go check my crops next door.

It always felt odd being on this property. Even though there was an abundance of crops here grown by me, and it was carefully maintained. It was so obviously vacant. Once i'd gotten curious and peered in through the window, everything was covered in sheets. I couldn't help but wonder who used to live here, and why they left. Once my crops were watered I head back to Fable. I'm not surprised to find Kana by his side, scratching all Fable's itchiest spots. "Hey Alayne, Fable's looking good" Kana says in way of greeting. I don't think i'd ever had a conversation with him that didn't mention horses at least once. "Hey Kana, yeah, he is. Hayate and Dinkle are looking great too, their coats are so soft" I remark as Kana beams with pride. "Yeah? You noticed huh? I used those ingredients you got me to made special feed for them and it really shows!" I smile again, once more reminded of how well Georgia and Kana would get on if only they gave it a chance. "Glad to of helped, I've gotta get going, thanks for taking such good care of Dinkleberg for me - here " I hand him some horse treats, and Kana looks even more pleased. "No problem Alayne! Wow seriously? For me these are great thanks!" He says, stowing the treats away in his pockets. I'm sure they won't last long. For horses that pair did surprisingly impressive puppy eyes. I wave goodbye and me and Fable carried on our way. As custom when I made the trip to Konohana, I stopped by each of the residents to say hello, and deliver/take on requests. There was nothing on the board lately, since we were so close to autumn. So I had more time to chat. I stopped by Yun's teahouse for a late afternoon lunch before making the return trip home. Occasionally I would stop to retrieve some herbs, flowers or other items along the moutain side.

By the time we made it home, it was almost 5PM, so I rounded up all the animals into the barns for the night. I make myself a simple meal of mushroom spaghetti for dinner. I ate slowly while I waited for Dirk to arrive. After dropping Dirk home I climbed into bed. Another day done and dusted. And yet all I could think of was of the things I still had on my never ending to do list. I sigh. Spook hops upon to the bed, and curls up on my chest. I drifted off with ease despite my worries, lulled by sleep by a chorus of purrs. Spook had made me realize how lonely it had been here, and though he filled a gap. There was definitely something else missing that I just couldn't put my finger on.


End file.
